


Cuddling

by Mr_Westing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Westing/pseuds/Mr_Westing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys and Undyne cuddle. (Post-pacifist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on fanfiction.net.

It had been a few months since the barrier had been destroyed, and all the monsters living in the Underground had packed their belongings and moved to the surface. Two of them, Dr. Alphys and Undyne, decided to move in together. This was convenient because building brand new homes for all the monsters was time-consuming, and if the total number was reduced by even one, that meant that the new community would be finished just a bit sooner. Furthermore, Toriel was planning to open a school, and Alphys had agreed to teach science and Undyne gym, so they could commute together. And besides, they were a heavily involved couple by this point and living together just made sense.

The two had finally brought up all of Alphys’s books and equipment from her old lab, along with the few items they had bothered salvaging from Undyne’s burnt-down house, and to celebrate, they had purchased a copy of the movie ‘Magic Pineapple Flavor Star Charm’. Since no humans had bothered to toss it down the waterfall, they figured it must be fairly good.

Alphys was already sitting on the couch, wearing her PJs and wrapped in a blanket. Undyne entered in an old t-shirt and pajama pants.

“Alright!” Undyne said, plopping down and pulling part of the blanket over herself. “Let’s get this thing started!”

Alphys did not reach for the controls, which she had set into the arm of the couch, however. She instead turned to her girlfriend. “Undyne?” she asked hesitantly. “Do you consider me to be… sexy?”

Undyne frowned, then gave a deep sigh. “To put it bluntly… no,”

“Oh.” Alphys cast her gaze downwards.

“That’s not a bad thing, necessarily,” Undyne said. "It’s just that there’s certain features that a monster… or even a human, I suppose… has to have before I feel they can be called ‘sexy’, and you just don’t have those features. It doesn’t mean you’re unattractive, and it certainly doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to you. I mean, do you know who I consider sexy?”

“Who?”

“Aaron. Large muscles, chiseled looks—I mean, he’s a chowderhead, but he’s undeniably sexy.”

“Really?” said Alphys. “I thought you weren’t into guys.”

“I’m not! That’s the point! Thinking someone’s sexy and actually being attracted to them are completely different things! Why are you even worried about whether I think you’re sexy or not? I mean, we’ve _had_ sex!”

“Oh, right…” Alphys blushed, giggled, and turned away.

Undyne stared, then laughed. “Are you seriously getting bashful right now?” she said. “Because I, the woman you’ve had sex with, says that we’ve had sex? I mean, it’s not even that you’re embarrassed that someone might hear me! We’re completely alone!” She gestured around the room, then cupped her hands over her mouth. “Hey, everyone! Alphys and Undyne have had sex with each other!”

Alphys turned a deeper shade of red. If she had been a turtle monster instead of a lizard, her head would have retreated into her shell.

Undyne gave a toothy grin. “See? _That’s_ what I love about you! You’re so adorable when you’re flustered!” She began tracing a finger around her body. “You might not be ‘sexy’ or ‘hot’ or anything along those lines, but you make up for it by being cute and sweet and smart and dorky in an endearing sort of way. I love that you’re like that, and I love how passionate you are about your interests, and how you introduced me to anime… In fact, there’s only one thing about you that I don’t like.”

“What’s that?” Alphys asked nervously.

“Your lack of self-confidence, silly!” Undyne gave her girlfriend a playful dope-slap. “But seriously, Alphys, you’re an amazing person, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Especially not yourself. So stop worrying about whether you’re ‘sexy’ or not and focus on what makes you unique.” She wrapped her arm around her. “Besides, if you were truly sexy, I don’t think you’d be as fun to cuddle with.”

“I don’t know,” said Alphys. “ _You’re_ a pretty good cuddler.”

Undyne blushed at this unexpected compliment, then nuzzled even closer to Alphys. After a few moments, though, she frowned again.

“Alphys? Start the movie.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”


End file.
